


Surprise?

by MemeMouse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeMouse/pseuds/MemeMouse
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto come back to surprise Iruka for his birthday. While they're waiting they decide to have some fun.





	Surprise?

"Ah, it's so nice to be home, don't you think Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on, we're here to see my family not yours, wipe that sulk off your face."

Naruto looked out of the window grinning ear to ear. He loved coming home. Being at university was fun but it was so far away.

They'd promised Kakashi that they would come back for Iruka's birthday this weekend, surprising him when he got back from work. He wished they could come back more but Konoha university was an hour's drive away.

Sasuke parked his car on the next street over, another request of Kakashi's, to keep their arrival a secret.

"Ah finally!" Naruto said as he stood up and stretched, popping his back. Sasuke grabbed their bags out of the trunk as Naruto started walking up to the house.

Sasuke's eyes followed him, dropping down and watching his boyfriend's ass as he walked away. He smirked, taking a last glance before following after him, catching up to him a minute later and giving his behind a little squeeze while Naruto was unlocking the door.

This drew a laugh from the blonde, walking in and hiding their shoes in the cupboard. Running upstairs he threw their bag on his bed and came back down to see Sasuke sat on the sofa.

He flopped down next to him and immediately after leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder, a pale arm wrapped around his own, pulling him closer.

After a while of suffering through day time tv, Naruto got up to grab them both a drink, not noticing Sasuke follow him into the kitchen before it was too late.

"Teme what are you doing?" he shouted as he was pushed up against the fridge.

Sasuke smirked, grabbing Naruto's hips and started kissing his neck. He heard the tiniest whimper come from the blonde and stepped up his efforts, starting to grind ever so slightly against his ass.

Naruto's breathing started getting heavier, quivering when he suppressed a moan. Sasuke started to suck on a spot just below his ear, knees going weak.

Suddenly he was spun round, back pushed against the dining table and a pale hand sliding up to grip his chin, dark eyes staring straight into his own.

Sasuke slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together lightly, just getting a taste, then slid his hand round and grabbed a handful of blonde hair, deepening the kiss. Naruto immediately responded, pushing his tongue against Sasuke's and fighting him for control.

Eventually Naruto gave up and pulled away for air, breathing heavily, hands on Sasuke's chest. However a pale hand started moving down, settling over the waistband of his jeans before dipping his hand in and stroking the little hairs he found there.

"We can't teme, Iruka will be back soon."

"We've got time."

"Sas- oh fuck."

The hand had dived down further, grabbing his half hard dick and giving it a squeeze.

"In here?"

"Yes." Another squeeze.

Naruto felt his t-shirt being pulled up and over his head, then saw that god damn smirk covering Sasuke's face. That asshole.

Panting heavily, he saw those dark brown eyes looking at him before they dipped to look at his half naked body. Naruto closed his eyes, tilting his head back when he felt lips trailing down his chest, stopping a couple of times to leave little marks, before stopping right above his jeans.

He felt the button being popped open, the zip being pulled down and the denim being yanked to the floor, his boxers following straight after.

"Naruto."

"Hah, yeah?"

"Look at me."

Blue eyes opened and looked down, immediately regretting it, seeing Sasuke on his knees, face an inch away from his cock. He felt hands stroking the outside of his thighs, almost soothing before a tongue came out to leave a long lick on his dick.

"Aah ha Sas- ngh."

Sasuke gave him a few more licks before he stopped teasing and took Naruto into his mouth. Before the blonde could register the feeling of that alone, Sasuke gave a hard suck, moving his head back before suddenly going forward, taking in as much as he could and swallowing.

It took all of Naruto's willpower not to scream.

He put his fist in his mouth and bit down, suppressing the screams threatening to come out, but not the moans. Sasuke's head was bobbing up and down, teasing his little blonde with nips here and there, while opening a small bottle of lube he had in his pocket and smearing some on his fingers.

As he gave a particularly hard suck, he crept his hand round to Naruto's ass, making sure to give it a squeeze before finding the little puckered hole and pressing a finger against it.

Naruto gasped then let out a long moan as he felt that same finger start to slide into him. He gripped the edge of the table as the finger started thrusting in and out of him in rhythm with Sasuke's sucks.

"Oh god, Sasuke!"

Another finger soon joined the first and started stretching him open, every thrust drawing out a moan. "Sa- aah Sasuke, please." He felt his boyfriend standing up to join him, smirk still in place.

"Please what, Naruto?" he asked, placing kisses in the dip between his neck and shoulder.

"Please, ah aah more ugh please."

Sasuke chuckled deeply, removing his fingers before pulling off his shirt, shortly followed by his pants. Naruto reached out and grabbed black hair, pulling Sasuke into another mind blowing make out session before he was turned around yet again.

This time bent over the dining room table.

He felt hands grabbing his hips again, pulling his ass out a bit before feeling Sasuke's cock rubbing up against him.

Suddenly Naruto felt a long lick trail up his spine and then Sasuke's forehead dropped onto his shoulder. "Love you, dobe."

And with that Sasuke lined himself up and started pushing into Naruto. Slowly. Inch by inch until he was fully seated. Fuck, he always forgets just how tight his little blonde is.

Naruto let out a long keening moan and dropped his head back as he felt his body adjust to fit around the large intruder. After a minute, teeth sunk into his shoulder just as Sasuke pulled out and thrust straight back in. Hard.

Naruto screamed.

Every single thrust pushed a moan out of Naruto's body getting louder when Sasuke pulled out, lifted a tan leg onto the table and thrust back into the wet heat, immediately finding the his boyfriend's sweet spot.

Naruto bit down on his hand, trying to silence his screams, embarrassed about how loud he was being. He could hear Sasuke's low grunts behind him and it was only bringing him closer to release, especially when the Uchiha moved closer and started nibbling on his ear lobe.

"I love hearing the noises you make Naru, don't quiet down now."

Sasuke slowed right down, almost to a stop. He pulled Naruto's cheeks apart to look at where they were joined. He watched as his cock disappeared into the tanned ass over and over.

"I wish you could see dobe, you look so good like thi-"

"What time is our reservation tonight again Kakashi?"

Both boys turned to look at the kitchen door, frozen as they heard the voices on the other side.

Neither could move with the fear running through their veins, both holding their breath.

"8 o'clock 'Ru."

"Ok, i'm gonna go take a shower and get ready."

Sasuke recovered before Naruto and started to pull out before thrusting back in. Quickly a pale hand was placed over Naruto's mouth before a moan could slip out.

"Shh, wouldn't want to get caught now, would we?"

He could practically feel the smirk on the bastards face.

Sasuke picked up the speed, not enough to make any noise but hard enough to be pushing against Naruto's prostate with every thrust.

Tears gathered in blue eyes as they rolled back, trying to focus on keeping his voice down but he could feel all control seeping away, finally reaching his limit.

One particularly hard thrust had him throwing his head back, a gargled moan escaping between Sasuke's fingers as he came over the table.

The sound caught Kakashi's attention, his head whipping round to locate where it came from.

Kitchen.

He stood up from the sofa and walked the 10 steps to the kitchen door, pushing it open and walking in. He did not expect to find what he did.

Sasuke was still thrusting into Naruto, both boys breathing heavily, the blonde spread out over his dining table, which was shaking, moving along the carpet.

Kakashi coughed.

Two sets of eyes looked up at him.

At that moment Sasuke lost his rhythm, thrusting one more time before stopping, cumming deep inside Naruto, still holding onto his hips.

"Hey, 'Kashi, have you seen my-"

Iruka froze in the doorway, trying to take in just what he was seeing.

His son.

Bent over his table.

And Sasuke.

"Ah, Dad I'm sorry, I uh I mean, Surprise?"

Iruka turned and walked out of the room, "Naruto Uzumaki, get yourself ready, we're leaving in an hour."

"And you better clean my fucking table!"


End file.
